The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors (hereinafter, fin-FETs) and methods of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) consisting of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As reduction in size and design rule of semiconductor devices is accelerated, the MOS-FETs are being increasingly scaled down. The reduction in size of the MOS-FETs may lead to deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device. A variety of studies are being conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scale-down of semiconductor devices and to provide high performance semiconductor devices.